Black Bone Tower Part 2
Previous: Black Bone Tower Part 1 The rain was gone now, and the sea was lit by the first glint of sunlight of the day. The quiet was much louder than the noise at that point. There was no point in swabbing the deck, all of the barrels were tied down very well so there was no reason to move them at that point. The only sound that could be heard was Alice and her humming as she cooked breakfast. Nikk was in the crow's nest, looking at her compass, and not really diverting her eyes away from it. Rinji: '''So, island close by eh? his head against his hand, while standing next to the railing. '''Chio: '''That's what she said. beside him. '''Rinji: Yep, kinda makes you think of what the next island's name is. Chio: Nah, not really. I prefer to be surprised. Alice: Chio, dear! Chio: Yeah? Alice: Were you wanting me to do your eggs sunny side up like yesterday? Chio: 'Sounds good! Waved ''Alice waved back and went back into the kitchen. '''Rinji: '''She is so strange. '''Chio: Yeah, sometimes I wonder what keeps her so jolly around a group like us. Rinji: '''I dunno, if what Nikk said was right, then she hasn't done a hard day's work in her life before joining our little crew. '''Ellis: Maybe she just likes being a part of su'um. a cigarette and resting on the rail beside the two of them, only she sat on the railing. The two of them grunted in agreement. Ellis: We still good on supplies? Rinji: Yeah, why are you so interested in the supplies? We stocked up in Fringe, a lot. Ellis: I dunno, I mean, this is my first time really sailing over a long period'a time. Guess I just keep expecting somethin' to go wrong. Jiro: '''HA!! his claw straight for Rinji's head, who quickly ducked to the side, causing Ellis to yelp in surprise. The next strike Rinji quickly blocked to the side and then swiped his claws at Jiro who jumped straight back and got into his fighting stance. '''Rinji: Rinji Nikyu! and instantly appeared beside Jiro with a slice to his head, which was quickly ducked. Jiro: '''Nekogenpo: Hitsume! claw had a very faint glow to it, and with one slice of it, the heat was on. Rinji's front of his shirt burst into flames and he flew back onto the ground. '''Rinji: GAAHHH!! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!! fur turned purple and he waved his vapor over the fire and it went away. Nice one... Panting. Neko Neko no Rinji Tama! to fire his claws at Jiro like a machine gun, and caught Jiro somewhat off guard, the claws cutting in his shoulder and side, but soon he lifted his hand and stopped the lot of them in midair. Jiro: Nekogenpo! Miyaku! all of the claws back with a huge shockwave that came straight for Rinji and blew him straight back, causing him to hit the side of the main hall, hard. Rinji: Errr... Damnit, Jiro, how do you do that? You seem to do it with no problem at all. Jiro: '''What do you mean? '''Rinji: Even my weakest energy projections require a good deal of concentration. But you, you just prepare them in no time and blast them without the slightest sign of recoil. Jiro: Ah, yes. Well, that's why I'm here to help, Rinji. I've seen your fighting with your energy, and it does seem somewhat strained. Rinji: But why is that? Jiro: '''his arm around Rinji's shoulder. My friend, that is what we're going to work on. '''Alice: a triangle Breakfast! Jiro: Right after breakfast. him on the back and started to walk toward the main cabin. Rinji: Go get Usagi, tell her we're having breakfast. Chio: to walk with him You don't think she heard? Rinji: She's been late almost every meal now, I don't know what she's up to in her room. Chio: Right. ---- Chio: Usagi? the door to her room, then looked over at the bed to see a mound under the covers. Uh huh, yeah, I'm gonna uncover it, and it'll turn out to be a collection of pillows, and you're going to pop out of nowhere to attack me. I swear, we need some new tricks up our sleeves. to the bed and pulled the covers off. Usagi: over and swiped her sword, stopping just inches from Chio's neck. Oh really? No comment on how well I placed the pillows to look like my body shape? Nice theory, but you're right, that trick's getting old. Now get down here before I trip you down. Chio did as he was told and they interlocked together, their arms wrapping around and their lips meeting. They stayed very close together, holding one another tight. Usagi: I thought Nikk said that there was an island close by. Chio: '''Well, you know her, she's still pretty new at this whole Navigator thing. '''Alice: knock Come on, you two, breakfast is getting cold. And I will not have you go hungry! Chio: Guess we better get out there. Usagi: Yeah. ---- Lee: No way, no way, there's no way Snowbeard could beat Whitebeard in a fight. Ellis: Well, look at'em, the guy took down an entire base of Marines without breakin' a sweat. Did you see the injuries he caused in Fringe? I had to play nurse to some of those guys. Lee: Yeah, I kinda sat there and watched him dislocate a kneecap or two without thinking twice. I know the guy is tough as a coffin nail, but look at what Whitebeard did to the main brunt of the military. The guy took down Giant John like he was a joke! Hell, he even bashed the now Fleet Admiral in the face! Ellis: I'd say it'd be a pretty close fight, and at their age, either of their hearts could have given out. Lee: I will say that Snowbeard is still alive. The rest of them grunted their agreement as Chio and Usagi walked to the breakfast table. Nikk: Something is weird. All of their attention turned to her. The fact that she spoke was a novelty to behold. Rinji: What's weird? Nikk: The log pose, it's not working like it should. First it tells me that we're headed on due course, then as we get closer, it keeps doing a subtle turn to the west of our destination. Chio: What does that mean? Nikk: I don't know. Either the island we're going to is moving, or we're not meant to find it at all. Rinji: Well, there's only one way to find that out, isn't there? was when he brought out that huge, fangy grin that all of them completely hated, other than Jiro, who grunted his approval, and kept up with his pancakes. Black Bone Tower Part 3 Category:Stories Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Black Bone Tower Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side